I Now Pronounce You
by Caz Malfoy
Summary: Dylan Fic: We are gathered here today to join these two people...


**Title: **I Now Pronounce You...  
**Fandom: **Torchwood  
**Pairing: **Jack/Ianto, Gwen/Rhys, Jack/Gwen friendship  
**Rating: **FRT  
**Summary: **We are gathered here today to join these two people...  
1 - First Date  
2 - Sleepover  
3 - Bathroom Space  
4 - The Naughty Couch  
5 - Decent Proposal  
6 - Enjoying the Small Things  
7 - Dalek Invasion  
8 - What Makes A Famiky  
9 - Opening Night  
**Author's note: **This is AU and the 10th Installment of this series - The others are under the above link. It takes place between Decent Proposal and Enjoying the Small Things.

x

Dylan whined and tried to dodge away from Jack as the Inspector advanced on him. "I don't want to!" he cried, running across the room and hiding behind the curtain.

Jack growled in annoyance, just as the door opened and Ianto entered the room. "Something wrong?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at his lover.

Wordlessly Jack pointed across the room to where Dylan's shoes could only just be seen under the drapes. "Here," Jack scowled, slamming what he was holding into Ianto's hand and kissing his cheek, "you try."

When the door closed behind Jack, Dylan poked his head out from behind the curtain.

"It's okay, squirt," Ianto assured him. "It's just you and me now. Come 'ere."

He waved Dylan over and picked him up, standing him on the bed so he was closer to Ianto's height.

"Why are you giving your daddy such a hard time?" Ianto asked, slipping the already knotted and elasticised bow tie over Dylan's head and securing it underneath the collar of his tiny shirt.

Dylan grimaced and tried to squirm away from Ianto, but the lawyer wasn't letting him move until he was done. "I don't want to wear it!" the three year old pouted, trying to bat Ianto's hands away.

Ianto raised an eyebrow and looked into Dylan's blue eyes. "If you don't wear the tie, you can't be the page boy. Which means no rings…"

He let out a small whimper, "No rings?" he whispered, biting his lip when Ianto nodded his head. "I'll wear it," he reluctantly agreed.

Ianto grinned and pressed a kiss on Dylan's forehead. "Thank you," he said, as the door opened and Jack re-entered the room, looking calmer than before.

"You managed to get him to wear it, then," Jack commented, seeing his son fully dressed finally. "How did you manage that?"

The other man shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. "What can I say? You've either got it, or you haven't…"

x

"We are gathered here today to join these two people in marriage…"

Jack looked over at Ianto, who was watching the wedding proceedings very carefully. "Taking notes?" he whispered, leaning towards his lover ever so slightly.

Ianto nodded, his gaze still not wavering from the scene in front of him. Gwen looked beautiful in her cream wedding dress and silver tiara; in fact he would go so far as to say she was practically glowing.

"Trying to figure out what colour dress would suit you," he murmured when the couple began their vows.

Jack almost spoilt the whole ceremony by laughing out loud and he had to bite his lip painfully to stop himself from making any sound. When he was sure he wouldn't say anything too loud, he replied, "What makes you think I'll be the one wearing the dress?"

Ianto reached out and covered Jack's hand with his own, interlacing their fingers. "I haven't got the legs," he responded deadpanned.

Gwen and Rhys grinned when their page boy stepped forward, holding his cushion out and displaying the rings to the couple.

Rhys took the ring from Dylan and repeated everything the priest told him to as he slid the band onto her ring finger.

When it came to Gwen's turn, she picked the ring up and kissed Dylan's cheek, whispering words of thanks before standing upright once more. Rhys' best man placed his hands on Dylan's shoulders, guiding him back into place so the ceremony could continue.

Dylan looked around the happy couple and grinned when he saw his father watching him. He waved happily at Jack and Ianto, making the police officer chuckle to himself, Ianto smile affectionately and several surrounding family members go, "Aww!"

x

Sure enough, Dylan's tie hadn't lasted long into the reception. Although Ianto had to admit that the small boy had been fantastic about leaving it on during the photos, so he couldn't complain.

Jack slid into the seat next to Ianto, handing him a cold pint glass.

That first ice cool drink felt wonderful as it slid down the back of Ianto's throat and he let out a small moan of happiness at the feeling.

Beside him, he heard Jack groan as he took a drink from his own bottle of Bud; one of the many American habits his lover had yet to shed himself off. "Unless you want to steal the bridal suite from Gwen, please don't make noises like that until we get home."

Ianto chuckled and took another drink, making sure he didn't moan the second time around. "Turned out to be a pretty good day," he commented.

Jack nodded, glancing around the room which was slowly emptying. The reception was drawing to a close, but neither man wanted to leave until the only people that remained were Gwen and Rhys. It wasn't everyday that his best friend got married and Jack wanted to be there for every moment.

"Looks like Master Harkness has had his share of partying for today," Ianto stated, nodding towards Dylan.

Three chairs had been pushed together, creating enough space for the three year old to lie down comfortably. Dylan was lying on his side, facing the couple, fast asleep with his thumb firmly lodged in his mouth.

Jack frowned, "I thought I broke him of that habit years ago," he muttered, reaching forward and trying to ease the thumb from his son's mouth.

Dylan let out a small whine in his sleep, but didn't move an inch, despite Jack's attempts.

Ianto scowled and swatted his partner's arm. "Leave him be, you'll wake him up," he whispered, pulling Jack's hand back. "He's only doing it because he doesn't have Dino. Once we get him home, he'll stop."

Jack picked the digital camera up from where it was sitting on the table in front of Ianto and flipped it around, holding it so the lens was facing him.

He scooted over so he was closer to Ianto and leant an arm against the back of the other man's chair. Jack held his other arm in front of him and depressed the silver button on the top, almost blinding them with the flash.

"Great," Ianto muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. "Now all I can see is blue dots."

Jack apologised quietly and clicked the flash closed before turning the camera around and taking a picture of the still sleeping Dylan.

"If only he was that well behaved when he's awake," he murmured, glancing at the screen and handing the camera to Ianto.

Ianto chuckled and flicked through the photos. "Did you see how Gwen was with him during the ceremony?" he asked, arriving at a photo of Gwen, Dylan and Rhys.

Rhys had one arm wrapped around his new bride, while the other supported Dylan's weight against his chest.

Jack nodded his head, resting his chin on Ianto's shoulder as they looked at the photographs together. "She's going to be a great mom some day."

"In about five or six months, I'd say," Ianto mused, continuing flicking through the photos.

"I…" Jack blinked in surprise when he realised what Ianto had said. "What?"

The lawyer rolled his eyes and arrived at a photo Ianto had taken of Jack and Gwen. Jack had been on his best behaviour when the first photograph had been taken, standing next to Gwen and grinning widely as Ianto took the picture.

When the second photo had been taken however, Jack had resorted to acting like his usual self. He had grabbed his partner, dipped her down and planted a rather sloppy kiss on her lips – making her eternally grateful for smudge-proof lipstick.

Many of the onlookers had gasped in horror at the new bride's behaviour and looked to Rhys to put his woman back in line. Instead he had shrugged his shoulders and playfully snacked Jack on the back of the head for feeling up his wife.

"I swear," Ianto muttered, zooming in on the photo of Gwen. "Look really close," he instructed.

Jack narrowed his eyes and looked closely at the picture. His mouth fell open in surprise when he saw the slight swell of the young woman's stomach.

Ianto reached out and closed his lover's mouth gently. "I'm pretty sure she hasn't told anyone yet," he informed Jack, switching the camera off and placing it back on the table. "She said her mother would go mad if she got pregnant before they were married."

From Dylan's makeshift bed they heard a quiet whine and the young boy's eyes flickered open, looking around in confusion. "Daddy?" he whimpered, curling his legs closer.

Jack immediately got to his feet and crossed over to Dylan. "What's wrong?" he whispered, running his hand over his son's hair.

"Had a nightmare," Dylan replied, his blue eyes wide and watery as he studied to Jack.

He let out a soft sigh of contentment when Jack carefully picked him up and cradled Dylan against his chest. "Shh…" Jack cooed, bouncing Dylan a little like he had done as a baby. "It's okay, daddy's gotcha."

Gwen crossed the room, being drawn over by the small commotion from her friends. "You guys really don't have to stay any longer," she told them, running her hand up and down Dylan's back as he fell back to sleep.

Ianto put the camera in his pocket and got to his feet. "Looks like we're heading off now anyway," he replied, slipping his jacket on and grabbing Jack's.

They quickly said their goodbyes, Jack kissing Gwen softly in a way that made her roll her eyes and hit him, telling him not to be a sap.

Neither of them brought up Gwen's pregnancy. It was up to her to tell them the truth when she wanted.

Their taxi arrived a short while later and as they headed back to their house, Ianto turned to Jack who was yawning widely and almost falling asleep.

"You better get as much sleep as you can," Ianto told him. "Tomorrow, you're going shopping for a wedding dress."

The End


End file.
